A Heart Burns For You
by nanaboo97
Summary: Lucy wonders why that Laxus has being nice to her. They end up going on a month long mission and surprising, she had harbored feelings for the dragon slayer. Join Laxus and Lucy on their journey. LaLu. Rated: M for a reason ( Laxus's potty mouth and perverted mind)
1. Not a chapter

I will post this story on my birthdat whch is june 30. When it begangs i hope you like it


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

**My first LaLu. Dont be hard on me I will make this better every chapter**

**Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail( sadly) the wonderfull Hiro Mashima does. If I did there would be more LaLu than NaLu. Happy day I was so excited that I wanted to give myself an early prensent so I give you A Heart Burns For You. : )**

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter

**Lucy's Pov**

I felt something warm beside me the heat is very pleasant but, I am starting to feel very hot. When I had woke up, there he was in my bed again the pink haired dragon slayer had done it again. If I was no so tired from the mission that we went on yesterday I would have Lucy kick his ass out my bed. But being the sane person that I am Im just gonna let him sleep. I leand down to his face he finaly looks so at ease and no all destructive all the time. When you think about Natsu looks kind of cute when he is asleep.

I get out of the bed and I go to take me a shower. The warm water relax my already sore mucles. I can't even belive my eyes of what the guys did, they destoryed out reward and now I hardly have enough money to pay for rent. But I can't complain they are my team mates and evern though that is there way of a job well done so be it.

I get out of the shower to find a naked Gray and a snooping Erza in my home. Out if instinct I Lucy kicked Gray and he fell to the floor with a loud _**Thud**_, and with that the flame brain was woke.

"Oi, Luce when are we gonna go on another job again Im sorry about destorying the reward, I feel bad that you can't pay your rent so I wanna make it up to you."

Every one was so shocked that Natsu had wanted to make somethign up for anyone it was quite the shocker.

"No thanks Natsu I wanna go on a mission on my own, but next time I will take that offer." And with that I left my house on my way the guild.

**Meanwhile at the Guild**

I walked in and I spotted Mira at the bar and she had my faviorate drink ready for me, my strawberry shake. As I walk to the bar I could feel eyes on me, when I looked around I saw Laxus looking at me his eyes were so intense I couldn't help but stare back at him. He smiled at me then thats when it came, a bit of pink were on my checks, in response he chuckled. I turned my gaze off of him and to the strawberry shake that awited me. I sat down at the bar and Mira greated me with a smile,

"Hi, Lucy whats new for the day?"

"I am trying to find a job that pays well becaues the guys had destoryed our reward and they only gave us half of the money becaues, Gray froze everything, Natsu burned everthing, and Erza. I don't wanna even say what Era did I was a mess!"

I laid my head on the bar, and I was just waiting for something new to happen, but rather it did. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around it was Laxus his arms were crossed over his big chest and all he did was stare and that was embarassing I blushed becues he was to damn close to me,

"Oi, Blondie I over heard you, talking about you needing rent money because of what happen with the mission you was on yesterday, and I was wondering if you wanted we can go on a mission that will give you alot of rent money."

I was shocked and almost though that this was a joke to be honest but I really need that **MONEY,** so if I take this job with the arogant, bachalor, thunder freak, I wouln't have to worry about money for a while and no more destorying a whole town. It sounds like fun.

"I'll do it"

"Really?"

" Yes, Laxus I need the money bad"

He looked at me then he smiled, I blushed again. I wish he would stop doing that.

"So when do we go on the job partner?"

" Now, you have two hours to be packed and be at the train station, and by the way pack for a whole month"

My jaw droped did I just hear what he said, a month with thunder butt that can be better than lossing money.

"Fine see you in two hours, Laxus."

"Don't be late Blondie or you're in for a beat down."

He left and soon as my team hear about this they are gonna freak out esspecily Natsu. I turned back to Mira and all she did was look at me with those macth-making eyes. Now I am really in for it.

"Mira I know what you are thinking but no, I don't have a thing for Laxus so don't get any ideas." I finished my shake and then I walked out the guild and walked to my house.

When I got inside I was greated with questions. Erza was ready to fight she was in here demon armor, Natsu was ready to burn Laxus to a crisp( I doubt that), and Gray was ready to turn his own nakama into a dragon iceiscle.

" Calm down guys I will only be on the mission for a month and there is nothing to be worried about."

"A month," they yelled and I could aleady tell that they were against me being with the one who hurt his felloe nakama and his own grandfather, but that is behind me now.

"Luce, I don't want you near that thunder manic, he might hurt you"

"Natsu it wil be fine ok I will be alright."

"Really Luce?"

" I promis I will be ok so don't worry can you guys leave so I can pack so I wont be late." They left and I started to pack all my things that I will need for the trip. I was done with about an hour left so I took a shower and I put on a low cut halter top and a jean maxi skirt to finish to look off I put my thigh socks and then my boots and I put my keys on my belt. I was that my hair needed to be done so I called cancer. "Open the Gate of the Giant crab!" Cancer! " He came in to view.

"What can I do for you Ebi?"

"Just fix my hair Cancer, its a mess how about some wavey curls Cancer"

"I can handle it Ebi"

Within two seconds my hair was done and I was on my way to the station.

When I got there Laxus was there when he saw me, his face was flusterd all I could do was laugh at the sight of him blushing it was cute.

"Like what you see Blondie?"

"No, but it is funny."

We boarded the train and this was the start to our one month mission together

* * *

**An: This is my first LaLu. Please Review. Go easy on me. For all of those who wanted more can't sorry I wanted to end here I know Im mean but tht next chapter will be intresting and amusing and contains a surpirse : ***


	3. Chapter 2: Kiss

**Thanks for some of the reviews, and now I have some new followers. I'm so excited that I am able to do this story as an early birthday present.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (Sadly) the wonderful Hiro Mashima does**

**Without any further delay I give you A Heart Burns For You**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kiss

***warning there is a little Lemon***

**Laxus's POV**

I am sitting down on the bench waiting for Blondie, I wonder what is taking her so long for her to get here. I laid my head back on the bench and I just waited. When she came around that corner I almost lost my balance she looked amazing and that maxi skirt. God Blondie doesn't know what she does to me I just wanna take her right here and now, and make her scream my name. Ughh... stop thinking like that Laxus we are going on a month-long mission, I hope and I pray to mavis she don't be the death of me.

She just keep staring and I know she can see the blush on my face. What the fuck am I blushing for, I am not a hormonal teenager like, flame brain and the stripper boy I am all man.

I need to stop thinking about this and just get on the train. I see that she is just looking at me with those big chocolate eyes. If she keeps staring at me like that I might have a hard on for the rest of the trip.

I get up and look back at her "Like what you see Blondie?"

"No, it's just funny." and with that we board the train.

When get on the train I decide to tell her about the mission that we are going to be on.

" So Blondie here is the run down, there is this huge party coming up for some snobby rich guy's child and he wanted us to guard his money safe because there were some money missing last time and he suspects that there is some mages that are taking the money."

I wait for a minute for her response. She folds her arms on her chest, they looked like they were ready to pop out. Oh mavis she is making me hard again I don't think I can take this anymore.

'So Laxus that is it an all, it sounds to easy to me."

"Blondie take is serious this is an S-class mission, you well as me have to attend the party."

"What an S-Class mission, Laxus you tricked me!"

" No I didn't Blondie I said that you won't have to worry about rent money for a while right so leave it alone before I shock you."

She went quite after that, Ha serves her right.

" 79,002,123,000,000 jewels."

"What did you say Laxus?"

" I said 79,002,123,000,000 jewels, that is how much they are paying us."

"79-,002,- jewels that is a lot of money I could pay a years worth of rent."

She smiled and that had another effect on my body uggh, I need to leave. I got up and when I did she looked at me.

"Laxus where are you going?"

" Umm to the bathroom Blondie, unless you wanna join me?"

"Go to the fucking bathroom thunder butt."

"Thunder butt, who the fuck are you calling thunder butt?"

"You, who else can I call thunder butt but you Laxus."

"watch when I get back I'm going to fry you."

So much for being guy, but I like it she is the only female that has stood up to me with no problem. Her angry pout is the best it's sexy and cute, and those red lips of hers oh mavis I can't wait until to see what those lips of her can do. No no no stop Laxus I can't be thinking this she is barely 19. I look down and my erection is getting bigger again.

I can't belive what I am about to do. I go in the bath room and I relive myself.

**Lucy's POV**

Laxus has been acting strange since we have go on the train and it is weird that I am with him and not with his team. All Laxus was doing was getting me mad and that is not funny when he comes back I am going to show him what I can do to him.

The strangest thing was that he couldn't keep his eyes off me when he was talking. He was also blushing to for what reason I do not know.

He sure is taking his sweet time.

But now I am starting to think Mira was right, Laxus is the most handsome and fineist man in all of fairy tail. His body his of a god and he his now being nice to me it is all new to me. I thinking about how good his body would look over top mine and me traceing his sculpted body with my bare hands. Just thinking about it is making me horny. I shake my head No bad Lucy no thinking about Laxus and his body.

For someone like me who has no experience at all, wouldn't dare to try to seduce Laxus he is experience he will know how to touch me and know where to lick me. Damnit now Mira got me thinking about Laxus.

I see Laxus coming from the bathroom.

"Yo, Blondie do you wanna stay here and go to sleep when he have a room to fall asleep in?"

I get up and I get in front of Laxus and he shows the way.

**Laxus's POV**

Damn the way her ass is moving is about to make me hard again. Damn this women. I look around and these guys are drooling all over her I just wanna pick her up and yell **Mine**. I start to growl and they look away from her and me. When we got to the sleeping cart she jumped on the bed and, her skirt was just high enough that I could see her black thong. I just can't take it anymore I need to have a taste of her now!

"Yo Blondie wake up."

"Laxus haven't you notice that your blond to."

I laugh not a normal chuckle but a booming laughter it was loud enough that Lucy got up.

I walked over to her and she looked up at me. I put my thumb on her chin and I leaned in and I placed my lips on hers. She didn't even push me off of her she was just so damn responsive it made me push her on the bed. When she opened her mouth and that gave me entrance to her mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance she was letting out moans that were making me go crazy. I moved to her neck and I started to nip at her skin leaving little bruises

" Laxusss." It was the most beautiful sound that made me go mad I was loosing control fast.

When I stopped to look in her eyes their were so lustful I just wanted to claim her right here and now. But I have to think about the mission. I have enough time to take her and make her mine. I just don't want it to be like my normal fuck's, I want to make it more.

I touched her breast and with that she moaned again. I lift her top up and I saw the most sexiest bra ever. I moved it down and her chest popped out. I began to lick her hard nipple and massage the other in my hand. I moved my hand down to her panties and just what I expected she was wet.

"Damn babe, your so wet for me", I said in a low voice.

I start to rub circles around her underwear and she whimpered, it was so cute I laughed.

" Come for me baby"

I went faster until she was shaking beging for release.

"Laxus I'm gonna and with that she came screaming my name I had to kiss her from being so loud

I fixed her clothes and put her beside me and we went to sleep. I really didn't go to sleep I just watched her until sleep took over.

* * *

**An: Tell me what you think. Please R&R. I love to hear what my fellow readers think. And thanks for the advice about the errors I fixed them thanks for that. in the next chapter things are going to get steamy.***


	4. Chapter 3: Explain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (sadly) the wonderdful Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

Chapter 3: Explain

**Normal POV**

Lucy was in Laxus arms sleeping after the kiss she moved closer to his large chest.

**Lucy's POV**

Why do I feel so warm and comfortable? I move closer to the heat source and I realize that I am getting hot. I hope Natsu did not find his was into my bed again. When I open my eyes I came close to a large chest I got scared and I Lucy kicked the person in the chest, the person fell off the bed with a thud.

"What the fuck Blondie why did you kick the shit out of me, I was sleeping fine."

Oh it was just Laxus, hold on why was Laxus in the bed with me. Now it's comming back to me. He had kissed me and then he made me come to. My face got red just thinking about it I can't belive that I had let happen.

"Sorry Laxus it was a habbit."

"It's fine Blondie."

"**YOUR BLOND TO LAXUS,"**

His booming laughter scares me but it sounds sexy. No Lucy no more thoughts about the dragon slayer.

"Oi Blondie, sorry about what happend yesterday I got out of control and I took it out on you."

I looked at him shcoked. I put my hands in my lap. I really don't wanna say this but it is better to honest with him.

" It's ok Laxus, I didn't mind it felt good so I have no problem."

Laxus looked at me surprised. He gave me lustful smile, it made my whole face turn red and all he did was laugh at me.

"Don't laugh at me thunder butt."

"Yea ok call me all the names you want baby, but now your mine got that."

My face turned the color of Erza's hair now I am truely in for it now.

"Yo- , You can't put claim on me im not yours Laxus."

"Oh really so yesterday let me recap, you let me touch you I made you scream my name and come at the same time."

I can't belive that he said that with no type of embarrasment. Laxus I can't stand you.

"And that supose to mean what, Laxus nothing."

His smile changed into a smirk. I know this man is getting something into his head. And is not going to be good for me.

He began to walk toward me and got off the bed and began to slowly backing away from him. I tried to escape but my back hit the wall. I closed my eyes and I flet him on me. I open my eyes and there he was just looking at me.

He leaned in to my face. Oh no he is going to kiss me again

" Blondie just except that your mine."

He brushed his lips on mine. It started to go slow then he pulled me into it to deeper. I open my mouth to get some air but he put his toungue in my mouth. I started to moan again and with this he kissed neck going down.

We were stoped my the intercome letting us know that we had made it to our destenation.

"Fuck, it had to be now when it was getting good!"

Laxus was mad, he grabed his and mine stuff and pushed me out of the cabin.

**Laxus's POV**

Just when it was getting good the intercom came on, I was so fucking pissed she was getting into it and so was I. Now we have to get off the train and start our mission. I got our stuff and I push her throught the door so we can get off.

When we got off we made out way to the man's house. The whole walk was quite, and that was gettting on my fucking nerves.

" Blondie are you gonna talk to me or just walk all quite with your head down the whole way there?"

" I like it quite since there is nothing to talk about."

She looked around and saw a magic shop, her face lit up.

"Laxus can we go in the shop they may have some gate keys I can use?"

" Sure."

I was at the exit to keep an eye on her. And the owner of the shop was looking her up and down.

"Laxus I found three gate keys."

I walk over to her and her face is so cute.

"How much are they Blondie?"

"Uhhhh 3,000 Jewel."

"Do you have enough money for it?"

"No, I just realized that."

" I'll pay for it, and old man next time you so as look at my girlfriend like that again I am shock you into a coma now throw in two extra keys free of charge or you will be in that coma."

The shop owner had gave her the three keys and the extra two with out a problem. We left and Lucy face turned the color of Erza's hair.

" Laxus did you really mean that?"

"Huh?"

"That I was your girlfriend."

"If I didn't mean it why would I say it I do not paly with things like that."

" Laxus."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for the keys."

She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.I blushed a little. She is jsut so pure and innocent, I wonder if she can handle me.

We walk up to the masion it was huge, Ive seen my share of them and I bet Blondie has to. I ring the bell

"Who is it"

"Fairy tail we are here about the job."

"Show me your marks."

I lifted my shirt and Lucy showed her hand. The gates open and we walked in.

A tall man with a come over that will make you die of a laughter greated us at the door.

"How are you my name is Marco and this is my son Max. As you both know is birthday is commin up and we wanted to throw his a bash. But as it seems during the events in the past month I have notice that money has been gone missing. I suspect that mages are responsable because when I go near the vault there are explosions marks that can be only formed by magic and when I check the camreas I can only get glimps of the cuplrits. Im gald that you are here to cacth them."

"No problem we are happy to help."

"Now then for the sleeping arangements did you guys book a hotel?"

"No we did not."

"Great that is splendid, so it will be fine if you stay here for the remainder of the mission, now are you two a couple or no."

I saw Lucy blush and looked away so I did all the talking.

"Yes we are a couple and sleeping in the same bed is no problem to us."

"Well that is perfect, I will have your things sent up to your room and feel free to look around.

**Lucy's POV**

I can't belive that me and Laxus is going to be sharing a bed again it's not I don't like I just don't know what he might do to me. We walk around a bit and to see something like this is enjoyable. I lean on Laxus and he wraps his arm around me.

"Laxus, what is wrong you don't like it?"

"No that is not it Ive seen my fair share of gardens as these, being a S-Class wizzard I get to see all this all the time. It get's boring after a while not to have some one who I can share it with."

"Laxus, do you like me?"

"What type of a question is that, of course I like you if I didn't why would I ask you to come on this mission with me. Or do those things to you huh?"

He made me face him. Tears flooded my eyes

"Lucy, don't cry, I want you to know that I am not gonna hurt you or make you cry."

I nooded my head, he kissed me. And all the feelings came into the light I think I might love Laxus Dreyar.

That was the first time that Thunder butt called my by my name and it made me happy.

* * *

**An: Sorry to stop it here it might seem long but it was supose to be that way.**


	5. Chapter 4: It hapens

***Warning Huge Lemon***

***Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail***

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

Chapter 4: It happens

**Normal POV**

Laxus kiss Lucy so passionate that the moment was getting there. He lighting traveled into their room. He pushed her on the bed, and he began to assaulted her neck. Lucy was moaning out Laxus name which was making him loosing control. He lift her shirt, he ripped her bra from her body which made a whimper come from her body. Laxus had put his finger over her harden bud and sent a flare of electricty to her senses causing her to let out a loud moan

_Are you kidding me she, she fucking likes it. Alot._ Laxus did the samething to her other nipple. He kissed her stomach down to her treasure, he quickly removed her skirt. He found a that lace thong, he removed it with his teeth and he was rewarded with a series of whimpers and moans. His fingers rubed her harden clit, moving in circles causing Lucy to buck in a fist full she grabed the sheets for dear life.

She was almost there at her release but Laxus didn't see it this way. He stoped and she was whimpering that he stoped. "It's not over yet babe." Of all people why did Laxus had to be sexy in this moment. He moved off of her and he took of his what was left of his modesty. Lucy gasped at the sight of his size, Laxus smirked at her reaction. He got in between his treasure at it was a sight she was dripping wet, " Open wide for me and if you don't I will stop and this won't happen again."

She open her legs wide enough so that Laxus could drink in her body. His face was where he wanted it to be. He licked her, she arched her back to the sensation. He ran his toungue around her wet slit. His toungue was lapping all the juices that were flowing from Lucy. He wanted her to last again but he know that will be a failure. He slip in a finger "_Danm she is tight."_ She was moaning and making incoherant sounds. He sliped in another finger he could feel her tighting aroud his digits. " Laxus I can't hold it anymore, oh... god Im... so close."

"Lucy look at me, babe come for me. Let it go." he ordered. With every thrust of his fingers he was hitting that spot, the vibration of his tongue licking her clit was making her go crazy.

She lifted off the bed a final time holding Laxus head close to her as possible. She sreamed Laxus name with a series of whimpers and crys of pleasure. "_She taste so sweet." _ As she was comming down from her high Laxus pulled her into a rough pasionate kiss. She could taste hersel on his lips.

He position himself above Lucy's entrance, Laxus gave her one last look. She could end it now and he would't be mad about it, there would be no questions asked.

He began to push insde her. Her face was showing pain as he slowly began to push it in more but he stoped at her virgin barrier. He looked down at her pain griveing face. Tears were streaming down her face, he feels bad that he didn't know. With a body like her's he was surprised that no one has taken her, she save her self this long only to give her vriginaity to me. I don't deserve someone as pure as her, I do not desrve a gift like that.

" Lucy look at me, are you ok with me doing this."

She looked away then to my gaze

"Yes, I am fine with that Laxus."

"Lucy why didn't you tell me this, Im gald I stoped when I did I could have really hurt you."

"Laxus I want to do this so let's do it."

"Ok Lucy Im sorry if it hurts I can't do anything about the pain."

He slowly pulls out then pushes back in breaking that barrier. He stops so she can be ajust to his size, with the movement of her hips he starts to move with her. To make it better he adds a flare of electricty to his member, she lets out her cries of plesure. With every thrust he makes he is hitting that spot, he is bulding her up again. He was being caraefull not to hurt her but she was making it hard for him to hold back

"Oh ... Laxus... faster... I... I want all of you." Her mind was lost in the movment that Laxus was giving her.

With that he did what she wanted. Each of his movemenst were praticed, hitting that same spot over and over again. He could feel her tighting around him. He was moving so fast that Lucy's chest was giving him a show they were bouncing all over the place. He feel that he is almost at his limit but for the sake of god he wants to give her a good first time. _Time to swicth baby._ He fips her on all fours and he begans to thrust deeper inside of her, she was beging for him to go deeper and faster. Laxus gave in to her wishes.

She was moaning his name, she kept on tighting her self on Laxus, with every thrust he was making her having mutiple orgasm at once. He quickly pulled out and lifted he atop his lap, never breaking stride before entering her again with one fluid plunge. Now he could see and hear all of her every, whimper, moan, gasp, breath that left her body. They lock lips he didn't care how good she tasted. Now she was screaming his name and he love the sound that was comming from his lips it was pure estcy to him.

Moving Lucy's leg over his shoulder, Laxus took a firm hold of her hips and push himself deeper into her wet core. The angle was amazing the feeling of her heat surrouding him was making him crazy with each preciste moan she made he felt himself getting over the edge. There is no way in hell he is going to finsih first. It was not before long that Lucy was loosing herself to the way that Laxus was moving inside her. The only words that had left her lips her were the screams of Laxus name in pure blish. When she looke at Laxus and could tell he was at his limit, with one final thrust it was all over for Laxus

And it all it took his balls started to hurt from him holding back. Lucy was having her fifth orgasm when Laxus came he poured it all into her with each thrust filling her up. They both collapsed on the bed he ontop of her, he still panting in the crook of her neck, he was still inside her, moaning as her orgasm, rode out with a light throb.

"Ah... that was... amazing.. Laxus." Laxus got off of her and put her on his chest. Laxus rubed circles on her back, he went down to touch that amazing ass of her, be began to gently massage it. Lucy felt as he came to life right beside her legs.

"Again?" Lucy playfully whined. Crossing his arms behind his head, Laxus observer her with a gloating smile.

"I'm the reall deal Lucy." Lucy smiled but somewhere in her mind and her heart that she clouldn't take Laxus again.

"I'm glad that my first time was with you Laxus," Lucy said tiredly as her eyes began to close.

"Lucy?"

"Hn," was she was able to say given the cirumstances of her body.

"Good night, my love," it was only above a whisper, surely when he said that Lucy was fast asleep.

Laxus thought to himself, how he was able to have the angel sleeping next to him like this. To him this was the greatist moment in his life that he will always cherish her in away that she should be. He was the lucyist man in the world to have her a strong mage, with beauty, and the only female that could make him loose control without trying. As he was thinking the power of sleep was making it's way inside him taking over, moving Lucy closer to him the power of slep finaly made it's way into his eyes and making them close until morning.

* * *

**An: My first Lemon. Tell me how I did.**


	6. Chapter 5: The job

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail(Sadly) the wonderfull Hiro Mashima does. If I did own it there would be more relationships and kids running around the Guild.**

***Warining Lemon***

**Please excuse the grammer and errors**

* * *

Chapter 5: The job

**Lucy's Pov**

The heat of being wraped in saftey was a feeling that I was getting from him I woke up and all I saw was chest and black ink covering it. I look to see Laxus fast asleep, as I try to move his grip tightens and move closer to him. _Damn why does he hold me so fucking tight the wieght of his tighen movement is hurting me._ I try to pry myself from his death girp,but that didn't work instead he fliped me on my back causing a squeal to leave my mouth. Laxus heavy collasp on my body with his head laying in between my nake breast. He is starting to get on my nerves and with that "Lucy kick," he fell off the bed and I started to laugh.

"Pffttt... hahahahahaha", I'm lost in incurable laughter. Laxus get's up and he was giving me the mean eye. _Oh shit I'm in for it now._ I quickly jump off the bed trying to get away but with every movement I can fell him getting closer to me._ Let me remind you we are both naked._ I bolted to through the other side of the bathroom there was a door leading out, I reached for the door knob and he was right there with a smirk on his face. I knew I was traped and him making that face not was the best thing to do, I walked back slowly no to make him mader than he already is. I step on the rug and I was loosing my blance when the rug make me slip. Laxus tried to cacth my before I had fallen but, it was to late we fell on the bathroom floor. He was on ontop of me. Our naked bodies clinging to each other.

"Oi, Blondie are you trying to kill us, watch where your going you clutz,"

I looked away from him. Every time he moves I can fell him come alive against my skin. He looks into my eyes,_ damn those stormy eyes they are doing things to me alredy._ "Laxus, was the only words that I could get out of my mouth, when he kissed me. Holding back the moans that were traped in my throat, until he slamed himself inside me releasing them all at once. I gasp trying to find somethig to hold on to. Laxus grabed hold my hands "Baby put them on me", and I put them on his back. I could feel his muscles rip with every jerking movement.

"Fuck...Lucy... your so tight", he rasped moving down to suck on my breast. With every fluid movement he was making me see stars. Nipping at the skin of my collar bone little bursies were aperaring. He went a little deeper I arched my back to him and with that little bit of space he found that little bundle of nerves and began to play with it. My body buck, and it started he was bulding me up higher and higher my body was begging for release. I could feel that Laxus was at his limt as well. Each of his thrust was macthing mine it was heavan, he was hitting that spot on point every time. With one final thrust I arch my back sreaming "Laxus, we both came together he filled me up again releasing all of his load.

We laid there still coming down from our high, his head was in the crook of my neck still breathing hard. He was whispering something in my ear that I couldn't quite hear but I let that go we need to began with out mission. "Laxus, we need to get our selves ready to do our job", I said breathing heavy. Laxus go up and held his hand out to me, I palce my hand in his, he pulled me from the floor and he held me close to him. Placeing his forehead aginst mine he kissed me again. "Go take a shower Lucy", he said walking toward the door and large hand smacked my ass "Kayyha, Laxus you perv" he laugh with a girn on his face " That's my girl". I closed the door and took my shower.

After I was finished my shower I found our bags and began to look for my clothes, I came across a light pink lace bra and macthing thong. I put those one and I pulled out my light blue jean skirt and a tight black half shit with the words Thunder chick written across it, my face held a smirk just to think if Laxus saw the shirt. To finish off my look I zip my ankle boots and put my keys on my belt, I comb out the kinks in my hair and left it like that. On my way to the door I saw a note on the night stand it read

_To Lucy, when you get out the shower, come down stairs and eat some breakfast and Mr. Note will tell us the run down for what is to come for the party and the surcity_

_Love, Laxus._

I walked down the hallway to the stair, the maids and servants were all looking at me with flustard looks, I think I was to loud last night that was to be expeted form a person who hasn't been with someone like Laxus. I made my way down the stairs and went into the dining room there I found Laxus stuffing his face with food. Walking over to him his face lit up.

"Laxus are you gonna quit stuffing your face and tell me abou the job," half hardly he got up and lead me to the table and passed me a plate of food.

He just kept on staring until I ate from my plate. Leaning over to me he whispered into my ear "How did you like this moring?" It shocked me that I almost choked on my food. Trying to hide my embarrsment I looked away. "From what I heard you saying my name,was that you enjoying it", my face was getting crismon red by the minute. "L...Laxus... d..don't say... that out.. loud. "Lucy I wasn't to rough with you last night since it was your first time?"

"No it was perfect, Laxus," I smile at him and he turned beat red it was cute seeing the all mighty Laxus Dreyer blush it was a sight to see. I place my hand on his face and I kissed him. My tounge whiped itself across his lips to gain entrence, our tounges lapping at each other. Laxus seemed lost in the kiss as much as I was, his hand ran down my side and cuped my ass. Lifting me from the table, he puts me on the nearest wall and start to tighten his grip on my ass. Stoping for a minute his eyes search my face then a huge smile came across his face " I love the shirt Blondie," we contiued our lip lock was stop when the person cough.

"Ahem, I hope that I am not enterupting anything," Mr. Note said with a little blush coming from his face. "Well since you two are down here lets get to it." We made our way from the wall and sat back down to the table to get the run down, Laxus place his hand on mine. Mr. Note told us that we will help with the arrangements and that we could relax during our stay. He also told us not to be so loud next time, when I realized what he said I couldn't help but blush. At this point I have to sort out these fellings with Laxus and with that I will began this journy with him to the end.

**Laxus's POV**

Lucy and me were in the middle of something when Mr. Note was right ther looking at us, I didn't mind but Lucy did she was all red in the face I really wish that we could have stayed in bed all day and have more bathroom sex. But I guess luck isn't on my side today. After what Mr. Note told us we can have the day off and do what we want until later on today.

"Lucy do you want to go into town since we have the day off."

"Well hell yea let's go I need to get somethings."

She walked infront of me when we left, my eyes couldn't help but look at her ass it was amazing bouncing like that again. I can't wait until tonigh I will have her again, at that thought a grin appeard on my face.

* * *

**An: Tell me what you think. I know it short, that is so I can make it into the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Written in the Stars

***Previously one A Heart Burns For You***

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belong to the evil master mind Hiro Mashima**

**Excuse the grammer and erros trying to find a Beta but no luck, Try and help me if you are a Beta for this type of story. Thanks : ***

* * *

**Laxus's POV**

_She walked infront of me when we left, my eyes couldn't help but look at her ass it was amazing bouncing like that again. I can't wait until tonigh I will have her again, at that thought a grin appeard on my face._

* * *

Chapter 6: Written in the Stars

**Laxus's POV**

After leaving the estate, I couldn't keep my eyes off Lucy all the guys that were areound us were drooling all over her. This shit was pissing me off, I let a deep growl and they just quickly went away. _Damn, this shit keeps happeing and I am starting to get pissed even more, I just wanna pick her up and say Mine, all Mine._ I realize that would only make her kick me or pout which, is really cute.

We made our way down to the town, Lucy rocked her body side to side and it was making me worry. Passing the jewelry store she stops and stares into the window at something, walking over to her. Her eyes were lighting up at the sight of the necklas. The shape is a key and in the middle was a diamond it changed colors as the sun shined on it. When she moved away from the window her face changed, but before she tried to walk away her eyes seemed to follow the necklas. By the way she was looking at it she really wanted it and I havae no problem buying it for her.

"Oi, Blondie, wanna go shopping," with saying that her face lit up, but then it turned into a pout. There were something about the gleam in her eyes that made me feel bad and that look is putting the mood down. "Laxus you failed to realize that your blond to." Damn she is to cute looking at me like that.

"My treat, I will buy what ever you want, but first I need to get something first can you wait here for me I will be right back." Leaving her isn't what I want to do but I really want to get that gift for her. This is a sight to see, the bachalor of Fairy Tail buying a girl a gift. She must being doing something to me because I sure don't like it but I am glad that she is happy and that is that matters to me. Walking through the door of the jewelry store I was greated by a fairly old woman her face looked old and worn and her eyes looked as if she was young full of life.

"Excues me I would like to purschace that necklas," The lady only looked at me before she said a word. "This is a gift for your girlfriend, is it not?" she was right on point, I chuckled slighty. "Yes it is a gift for my girlfriend."  
"May I say something young mage, she is a strong Celstial Mage her power is one I haven't seen in so long. But from the window you looked very content with her presence. Her heart has enough pain and sadness that she has went through on her life, do not make her sad or worse he needs someone like you in her life you two are destined for each other. No even God can tear the bond that you two have, young Slayer she is to be yours form the start. Heed my warining young Slayer, what I tell you is from what I see. I am a mage but my magic is slowly eating my lifeforce but, this gift is no charge and there is ring that goes with it to. These gifts are from Celestial Mage to another. Your supose to be with her and she was supose to be your mate, I had seen it in the stars. It is written in the stars."

After that she vanished without a trace. I held the two boxes to my chest when I looekd for Lucy but she wasn't where I told her to say. Her sent oozing with fear, quickly made me painc. Quickly I put the boxes in my pocket. Trying to get a wiff of her sent, It finally hits me her sent is also mixed up with another mages but I quickly find her. Diffrent men are around her and that is making me mad, I transport over to her and I see that she is crying the crowd of men turn to me and they smirk at me.

"What do you want, don't you you see were busy with something," one of the mages said. I heard a faint cry from Lucy "Laxus", hearing her saying my name sent me into a frenzy. My lighting sent all the mages to the ground, they were all fried. _Why didn't Lucy use her keys, something seemed wrong._ I picked her up and I sat on the fountain and let her cry, when she was done her body was still shaking in my arms. _I don't like to see her like this, I wanna she that warming and loving smile that she gives me I have to make her smile again. Those haunting words "It's written in the stars" is already engraved in my mind. _I shake her to wake her up so we can enjoy the rest of the day. "Lucy come with me,I have something I want to show you now get up," surprisingly she got up and wiped her face I took her my the hand and went to the forest, the it was getting dark and the stars started to show. I pulled the two boxes out of my pocket and I took out the necklas and I turned to Lucy her eyes were red and puffy there dryed up tears on her face.

Her eyes lit up again and then tears floded her eyes, her reacton was the best one that I have gotten. Those big chocolate brown eyes had stop the world around me they held so much joy, love and happnies that I could see my self in those orbs they held the key to my life. Grabing me into the most powefull hug ever, I never knew that she had this much strength to hold me. In response I huged her back, letting go of me I took the necklas out of the box and I place it on her. Getting a good look it made her look anymore beautiful than she already was.

"Lucy, I wanna tell you something that I heard from someone that I had meet today, she was an elderly lady who was a Celestial Mage just like you. She told me that we were destined to be together, she told me it was written in the stars that you were supose to be my mate. And that our connection is stronger than anyone you have ties with," I sliently wait for her answer with this constant silence it is kill me, after a while she looks at me and smile. _Fuck I almost forgot about the ring._ Taking the other small box out my pocket, she looks down and the water works start._ Damn all of this crying is gonna be the death of me._ " It's not an engagement ring the lady gave it to me as a gift," sliping the ring on her finger she looks like she is on the verge of crying again but I kiss her from stop crying. Threadind her hands through my hair pulling me deeper into the kiss, rubbing her tongue on my bottom lip giving her leway to enter my mouth. Darting my tongue in and out of her wet cavern is makeing my ereaction rise. Sowly moving my hand around her curvs and then I grab that wonderfull ass of her's rewarding me with a moan. Deeping the kiss a serise of whimpers comes from her, arching herself on me I could fell the hardness of her nipples through the clothing.

_Enough I need to stop this, we need to get back to our job._ Pulling away from the kiss, a thin line of saliva hanging from our mouths. Taking full view of her flush and lust filled face, I just wanna fuck her brains out. Daydreaming about how that would be but she was to loud last time so no this time. Not paying attention she screamed "LUCY KICK", she hit me in the chest and that hurt. "Dammit Blondie what was that for?", her face still flushing like that was so cute feeling a pang in my lower region she was yelling "Laxus you perv, you was thinking about having sex again weren't you?" A booming laughter erupted in my chest, laughing at her remarks were making her face turn red she looked like a fumming tomato better she look like fly boy when he wants to fight. "Laxus when are you gonna make me your mate?" I had no response to that, sure I did want to mark her as his to see how flame brain would react to her markings.

"Making you my mate will come soon, I can't take you here when you can't control your violant screaming of my name, and I love that already. I will take you when the time is right no need to rush things Lucy. Taking you as my mate will only increase my hunger for you and being over pretective of you. But you have all the reason to ask but, why do you ask me?" Looking at me she turned to the stars, and stood there for a minute.

"Levy showed me hers on her wrist and she told me how that one your marked it's forever, and that they tingle and glow when your mate is near, also you are connected like never before, that you can feel each other's feelings and understand other people don't about your mate."

" Like I said before I don't wanna repete myself but I rather take you at my place because there is no one there and I can have fun with you all night long, when I am finished with you don't be expecting to be walking for a while. When we get home I will have to do everything that I wanted to do to you for awhile now and I will suceed at that because you can't resit all of me baby I whisperd into her ear. Face still looking like flame brain. "When we get back no more hanging around the pink princess and the stripper, I don't want their scent on you more than it is already is, your secnt has me on the brink of no return." Those brown chocolate eyes just looking at me just staring.

Moving closer to me she put her hand on the scar where the lacrima is the thing my father did to me becaues he hated me to be weak. All the things he did to me were now returning and all of this because I was sick and weak and not strong like him, I am just like him I hurt my fellow nakama for power and I fell bad about it, but I just hope that it can be forgiven all the things that I have done and even in the Phantom incident I even said that if Lucy was my woman I would help, all I ever wanted was power because I was one called weak and even forced to have a lacrima put into my body.

"That is where the lacrima was placed behind the eye," looking at her face she just kept traceing it over with her soft hands. "It's a reminder that I was once weak as a child and my father would call me that but after the lacrima was inside me I lived with Gramps and my father was kicked out of Fairy Tail and that was it." Her eyes held sadness for me and I could see it I don't pity I just don't know what I need but it seems to the stars I have found it.

"Laxus your not weak your the strongest lighting mage in Fairy Tail, and your the strongest man I have ever met. You have went through much as me but I have no more family except Fairy Tail, they are family now. Even though I miss my mama, she is with her loved one and she wacthes over me in hevean, but seeing that Fairy Tail has made me stronger as a person and a mage now I have all Twelve zodiac and thirteen silver keys I have done so much over the years and I have grown. Be proud Laxus your in the number one guild in Fiore, I am proud that I am in this guild, and that glad that I have met you." her speach gave me a pang in my heart, I knew that she was right I should be proud I am still here after what I have done.

Looking at how dark it's gotten I know it is time that we head back and help with the arangements, after today I need a cool down Im never leaving Lucy alone again today pissed me off to see her cry like that, I swear that if anyone makes her cry they are gonna get fired to a crips. "Lucy we need to head back it's to late to walk back so we are gonna travel my way to day. Using my lighting I zip through the sky with Lucy holding on tight to my shirt, within 10 minutes we were inside the mannor. People were movin boxes and unpacking silverware. Lucy call her spirts to help, well the ones who won't destory anythink. "Open! The Gate of the Madien! Virgo! Open, the Gate of the Golden Bull!Tarus, Open the Gate of the Lion! Loke!

She told her sprits to do what she needed them to do and I helped of course buy the time we were finsihed it was about 2am, I was so tired I never knew that there would be alot of boxes just to many boxes. Lucy gave me a kiss and when to go take a shower. Laying in the middle of the bed with my arms beind me. Two more weeks before the party and before I mate Lucy, Before that I want to anounce us at the guild so no one will try to take MY WOMAN. I need to do something for Lucy when we get back. I took out the lacrima and I made a message for Mira so she can set it up but if I say who it is for Im looking for beat down from team Natsu but she is all worth it.

Lucy came out the steamy bathroom her face was flushed and the water droplest rolled down those long legs of her. The steam wasn't makignit better either, her scent of arousal hit my nose._For the love of god why does she have to be horny now I wanted to wait to have her again but as it seems luck is not on my side today either._ Making her way over to her clothes, I could hear the noise the towel making trying to free itself. Im praying to god that it dont fall cause if it do it is all over for me. Bending down to pick up her pj's the towel fell to the ground, launching myself at her throwing her on the bed. Scaning her eyes for anytype of fear, finding none I began my assult. During this moment screams, moans and crys of pleasuer could be heard throuout the mannor, the smell of sex permertrate the air the sound of slapping of skin was the best. Getting marks all over my back and arms is a prize that I am up to the real deal, it ended when Lucy screamed my name drawing her last mark drawing blood I didn't care it was the best sex I ever had. Pull her atop my chest drawing circles over my guild mark and tatoo, she kissed the scar on my eye and fell asleep and not to long I was right behind her.

* * *

**An: So sad no Reviews but getting followers. Writting in the stars, Laxus and Lucy are in for some tough times when a person from lucy's comes back. Next chapter will contain my own OC.**

**They are destined to be togther aww how cute**

**That old lady creeped me out.**

**I was typing exrta hard to get this to you dont forget to follow or click to be a fave.**


	8. Chapter 7: The sting of jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (Sadly) but Hiro Mashima does. But I do own Jin Arson, and the story line.**

* * *

_**Mromero18:**_** I know it was hard to read with the words missing but thanks for putting up with it, and I am just going make someone her childhood friend and that is my own OC.**

_**bebelynn(: **_** He won't take to long make his claim on her. And she just used her magic to vanish and it was creepy but it was to be like that. To make the secne.**

_**Kuro-fudo-no-otaku: **_**Thanks for the words.**

_**Guest: **_** She did not get raped my the crowd of men.**

* * *

**My OC is Jin Arson**

***Previously on A Heart Burns For You***

**Laxus's POV**

_Getting marks all over my back and arms is a prize that I am up to the real deal, it ended when Lucy screamed my name drawing her last mark drawing blood I didn't care it was the best sex I ever had. Pull her atop my chest drawing circles over my guild mark and tatoo, she kissed the scar on my eye and fell asleep and not to long I was right behind her._

* * *

Chapter 7: The sting of jealousy

**Lucy's POV**

The morning sun had sunk it's way into my eyes, opening my eyes to the morning sun it stung with every blink my eyes were making. Under neath me was a naked Laxus, sound asleep. Looking down at him, like this is the best feeling in the world. Using my fingers I rub the thunderbolt scar on his eye, all the things he had said to me was coming back to me. A pang in my heart and t was there because of him. continuing to rub his scar his eyes quickly open, those stormy blue eyes of his are staring into the depths of my soul. His eyes just looks at me. Leaning down to him, he grabs my head into a kiss, it wasn't a hungry or rough kiss it was a deep passionate kiss. I felt my body melt into his, moving away from each other's faces I could see a tint of pink on his face I couldn't help but smile. "Good morning beautiful," he said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips, and leaving for the shower. As his lean muscular body is walking away I notice a lot or red marks on his back. "L-laxus your back is red", I could hardly get out.

A loud rumbling erupted from his mouth, he was laughing. "I guess you can say you did this and you couldn't handle it last night so you marked my back up, don't worry they don't hurt at all. Lat night was the best your screaming my name resonated off the walls it was music to my ears." My face turned bright red and he just laugh. He disappeared into the bath room. Ploping my self back on the bed, what happened yesterday was the best and the worst. I got attacked and Laxus bought me that key necklace that I wanted and he got me the matching ring. It was weird that he told me about that old lady and all this other stuff that our destiny is written in the stars all to me it sounds cray but some of it I can belive. The bathroom opened and steam came out Laxus had a towel around his waist and his thick hair was dripping water it was a sight to see, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him he just look to good. "Oi Blondie are you just gonna stare at me or do you want some more of what happen last night," I turned another color of red, getting myself off the bed and running past Laxus and slamming the door behind me. And all I could hear was Laxus booming laughter.

Leaving the shower, Laxus was dressed in a purple dress shirt, leaving the top unbutton showing his muscular chest, additional with black pants and shoes. Sending a smile my way I let the towel fall off my body and walk over to my bag to get my clothes out. Taking out my halter top, black mini skirt, white thigh sock, and ankle boots. Laxus is just looking at me, "Laxus it's not nice to stare," saying before he walked away. Putting my clothes on I look in the mirror and I dont like the shirt or the socks, I take those off and I grab two tank top white and black and pull those over my boobs putting my ankle boots back on. Getting my belt and key it put my keys on my belt with my whip. Walking out the room I spot Mr. Note doing something, he happens to notice me standing there," Lucy you and Laxus can go out I wont need you until to night and thanks for last night it was a great help." I nod in response. I felt a presence behind me, just my luck it happens to be Laxus, his arms around his chest looking down on me.

"We are going to a pub Blondie let's go," he orders ,not trying to make a scene I just follow. Making our way through the gates of the mannor Laxus thread his fingers with mine, for the first time he held my hand. My heart is beating so fast in my chest I know he can sense it._ Stop hammering you stupid heart._ His grip tighten and he pulls me closer to him. Walking back into town Im getting stares and so is Laxus. Females are just drooling all over my man._ Hold up my man- wait I like the sound of that My man._ He just to seem to ignore them and focus on me, he kiss me on the cheek causing the girls to send me death stares. I really didn't care Laxus is mine all mine. Walking into the pub the waitress is just ogling my man, "Table for two follow me." Walking behind her I hear Laxus growl, I knew what that ment guys were staring at me again. Showing us to our table she gave us our menus, looking them over and over the choices are endless. "I have a strawberry shake, and the seafood meadly with alfredo sauce," looking at Laxus he just keep his eyes on me. The waitress was leaning over trying to give him a show of her breast. " I'll have four steaks and a beer", giving the girl our menus she walks away.

I know he can sense it the jealousy coming from me, that bitch trying to flirt with my man in front of me next time I am send her ass to the bottom of the fucking ocean. Laxus kicks me sending a jolt of lighting through my body I quickly relax, seeing that I had relaxed he leaned back closing his eyes. Observing him he looks on guard all the time, and I bet the only reason he wore the shirt was because of all the marks I put on him from last night. The waitress place Laxus's food down with care but when she came to me she slamed my plate down then she heavily slammed my drink down causing it to fall on my shirt she smirked. That was the last straw I got up to punch the hell out of her when Laxus stopped me. Instead of me hitting her he slapped her sending her to the ground, she covered her face. "So you think you can disrespect my girlfriend, try to seduce me then spilled her drink on her." Laxus was getting louder by the minute everyone's eyes were on us. She looked as if she was gonna cry serves her right. "Go and get the fucking manager now before I fry you, no matter of fact I want you to clean her shirt right now!" She ain't all that now she was cleaning my shirt and when she was done she ran and got the manager, I didn't even want to eat my food right now.

The manager came out he was wearing a dark button up shirt with black pants, he had blue hair. Wait I remember that color hair,but I can't put my finger on it. He bowed." My apologies for what Renia did, it was out of hand and I take full responsiblity for what happen. When he was talking I recognize his voice on spot. No it can't be after all these years why now. When his face came up he looked surprised. "L- Lucy, is that you?" He hugged me and that made Laxus mad a "tck" sound came out his mouth and he went to go and eat. "J- Jin would you get off of me," I asked nicely. He let me go and he looked happy to see me again. " Lucy I am so happy to see you again, I tried to find you after your father died but I couldn't seeing you now is the best thing ever Lucy I've missed you we were the best of friends back then. "Jin lets sit down and talk and I need to make it quick, I don't want my boyfriend to fry you to a crisp."

"So Lucy how have you been, I heard you were in a guild, what's their name?" "Fairy Tail, they have become more than friends to me they are my family," Looking at Jin he has gotten taller and handsome since then, I saw him tense up he looked like we was gonna shrivel up and die. What came into mind was Laxus he was probably giving him a death stare. "Jin do not be afraid that is just my boyfriend, I know he is giving you death glares don't pay him no mind." Jin was a little relaxed now since I said that. "Haha-, you can say that but he is scary, but isn't that Laxus Dreyer from Fairy Tail." "Yes he is and he is my boyfriend, Jin?" He smiled, "Well that is great I am glad your happy Lucy, I am so happy for you that you have found someone who can deal with that attitude of yours. "Oi come on lover boy, go back in your office and do work," some girl yelled. "Well it seems that I have to go Lucy." Before he could get up Laxus came over to us." Baby I am ready to go come one." Getting up Laxus pulled me into him giving me a kiss. I waved bye to Jin and we walked out.

Ever since we left Laxus has been moody and he has a tight grip on my hand, not wanting to let me go. There is a scowl on his face and it don't see it removing it self soon. I now it is not true but it seems that Laxus was jealous of Jin and it was kind cute. I pull Laxus in the middle of town and I kiss him, I do not care that people are watching it does not matter to me that they are staring at us. He kissed me back, his hands pull me closer to him, he held me close while I did what I want. Moving away from his face he was back to his self.

"Since we didn't go shopping yesterday we can go if you like?", he was blushing a little and it was cute. I went into thirteen different stores trying different types of clothes on. I was having fun doing this with Laxus. Coming out if the fourteenth store I saw Jin he was smiling at me, I felt Laxus tensed up behind me he was caring all the bags. Seeing Jin again brought his attitude back again. "Laxus calm down ok, he is just a friend from my past ok don't worry about him." He looked at me then his lips brushed mine. I walked over to Jin. "Jin, what do you want I am on a mission and Laxus is getting mad." After that his smile disappeared and it turned into a scowl. "Im not trying to make him made it's just that ever since you left I did miss you Lucy," hand rubbed my arm. "Lucy, I loved you for all these years and you never once returned my feelings. It hurt me so much when you left, it really did. When I just saw you just three hours ago and you told me that the over grown gorilla was your boyfriend I thought you was joking, but I guess not. Lucy I will say this once I will fight for you because I love you like no other. A lot has changed from when we were children I have learned magic when you left, I am a Ice mage. It just happened out of the blue I was crying and I just felt cold and when I woke up my whole room was frozen, after that I went to train with someone to control it. Now I have complete control over it I wanna join a guild like Fairy Tail to protect someone like you."

I was at complete lost for words, Jin has grown up he has learned magic and he wants to protect someone. "Then if you want to join Fairy Tail go and do it is full of like and fun, the people will become like family to you and join a team will get stronger you and Grey will make good friends he is a Ice made to so I think you should do it, when this mission is over I expect to see you at the guild will open arms to give me a welcome home hug. Now go Jin go to Fairy Tail." He nodded and he quickly left, he has become more like is mother. When I think about his mom it brings tears to my eyes. I felt someone behind me and hug me, it must be Laxus he must have smelt my tears and sensed my sadness. "What did he do something to you- "No he didn't do anything I just told hin to go and join Fairy Tail, he said that he had someone to protect so I told him to go to our home. He lost someone dear to him and I was there for him to the same he was for me. I just remember his mom and how she was gone no longer to watch her son become a man or mage. He just needs people who wont see him as Jin Maxwell Arson, but as plain ole Jin Arson he needs Fairy Tail just like I did."

Laxus kissed my cheek, I looked at the sky it as pretty early. Laxus was struggling with the bags and he looked like a mule carrying all those things for me. I called for Virgo so she can put my bags in the spirit world. "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo! With a flash of pink light she appeared. "Punishment time Princess." Why does she like to be punished or something. "No Virgo I just need you to store my bags in the Celestial word for me and can you put them in a suit case for me and have it ready for me when we get back to the manor." Yes princess." And with that she vanish with the bags. Laxus sighed because the weight of the bags were all gone. We walked around more until I got hungry, the sound of Laxus's stomach growling sent me into hysteria." It seems that I am not the only one hungry, pfftt..." "Shut it Blondie." Ugh he doesn't realize this that he is blonde to. "YOUR BLOND TO BUDDY," I yelled causing him to laugh. Pouting he laugh again. "How are you going to be mad when you pout like that it is so sexy, I wish I could see you when you pout in bed." Turing red as tomato he threaded his fingers in mine and lead me to this fancy restaurant.

We were shown our table and seated. Taking our orders " I'll have Five stakes and can I get a bottle of Chato mango 2003 to go with our dinner," Laxus said. The waiter turned to me" I'll have duck allarange with a hint of pecan and a strawberry margarita.

" So you must love strawberry alot huh?"

"Yea, I do love it strawberry."

"That explains why you smell like strawberries all the time."

"Laxus I can't wait until I get home, I just wanna sleep all day.

"Hahaha... Who said that you were going to be sleeping at all, when me get back to Mongolia your staying with me because when I claim you I am be worse."

"Laxus no I do not recall you telling me that I am not going to be sleeping."

"Well I told you that I am going to claim you as my mate and when I take you , you won't be able to walk for a week," My face turned food came._ Laxus fat ass ordered all those stakes, he is just gonna be hungry in two hours._ Taking a bite out of my duck, the taste was good it just melt in my mouth. Laxus looked at me eating it was making me nervous, his stormy blue eyes were undressing me I felt compelety naked. After finishing our food I tasted that wine he ordered and surprising it was good. We left the place and started our way back to the manor. I felt like someone was watching us, turning around I saw no one so I ignored the presence. As we got the gate Loke appeared in front of us. "greetings Princess, Virgo told me to come and see you are you ok." Yes Loke I am fine, honestly." "Why are you with the Dragon Slayer, Princess are you cheating on me," "If what you call full blown sex cheating then yes she did cheat on you with me playboy," said Laxus sounded already bothered with the lion's presence. "Well it seems that you are in good hands Princess, even if they are prevy hands I'll leave and check up on you again. Oh and your other suit case is in your room Virgo put it there with something else." "Wait Lok- shit he vanished. Laxus picked me up bridal style up to our room, kicking the door in he stopped in his tracks at the bed.

There was flowers on the bed, candles made with jasmine and it was intoxicating. Hanging from the bed was a see throu gown and it had a note attached to it.

_Dear, Hime_

_I took the liberty of making the room to the liking of you partner, this is for you to have fun in. Laxus might enjoy this more than you. This is made up of magical fabric it changes it tempture depending on your partner, and it will seem like you're wearing nothing to him but you will only feel it. Make use of it Hime._

_Virgo._

_Im going to kill her at times like these she wants me to enjoy myself with laxus but it wont be a bad thing._ Laxus was just looking at the garment I didn't know what he was thinking at all. "Your maid sure likes this kind of stuff don't she, Lucy. But it sure is pretty but don't wear it for me yet, I want you to wear it for me when I take you,he whispered. I took the gown down off the bed and I put it into my suite case.

I change into my shorts and leave my bra on. Laxus took his clothes off and left his boxers off. Seeing him half-naked is still something I can't handle he looks to good. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them down so we can get it. Once we get in the bed I snuggle up to him and he pulls me closer to him. Hearing his heart beat, is making me sleepy.

"Lucy?"

"Hn"

"There is something, I need to say to you that I haven't done yet, Lucy I love you." My heart skipped so many beats in my chest I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. Out if impluse I kissed him. I held his face to mine, " I love you to Laxus giving him one last kiss I moved to his chest and I went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Laxus was jealous of a friend of Lucy's it was cute. I was debating between Jin and Laxus but I will save that for a later chapter. Next chapter is all about Jin.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Warming new family

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine**

***Previous on A Heart Burns For You***

* * *

_Out if impulse I kissed him. I held his face to mine, " I love you to Laxus giving him one last kiss I moved to his chest and I went to sleep._

**This was Beta-Read by my wonderful Beta Match Maker-San.**

* * *

Chapter 8: A new Warming Family

***Jin's POV***

Running away from Lucy, I am going to do it I am going to join Fairy Tail. The feelings of happiness overwelms me. I ran home and packed me all of my clothes. Thinking back to when my mom was gone, she loved me for being me and not what to be told how to live, but now I have a reason to do what I what. Saying by to the Arson manor, is the hardest thing that I will have to do I walk out with my held high and headed for the train station.

Walking along the town, all the memories that I have held with my mom and father in it I am going to leave it all to do what I want to do start a new life with friends and enimes as well. I get my ticket and I board the train walking to the back and taking a set in a booth. As the train start to pull off, I watch as my old home go out of view and the scenery change to plains. Grabbing my Ipod out of my pocket and turn to my favorite song "System of a down". Letting that song distract me I fall asleep and drift into a dream world. After a few hours I felt the train stop, taking my head phones out the loud speaker announces that I am in Magnolia, home to the one and only Fairy Tail.

Getting off the train the sun catches my eyes, the town seems to be very lively and full a spunk. Taking a walk in the town, I hear gossip about the members of the famous guild. Hearing that the master- I heard one of the citizen's say his name was Makarov or something like that is trying to step down or something like that. I found my self in the middle of town and I think that I am lost, so I went to ask a person to whereas Fairy Tail is located. "Umm.. excuse me but I am trying to find the guild Fairy Tail do you happen to know where it is by any chance?". The lady looked at me and laughed at me " The guild is right over there, you must have a bad sence o directions. But brings you to find the guild young man?". "Well, you see ma'm and old friend told me to join , so here I am." "Well have good luck, young man." I waved good by to the lady.

Walking over to the huge guild, I was lost for words it was an amazing sight to see. Taking in a breath of air, putting my hands on the guild doors pushing them open. Just seeing this guild it is right for me. Soon as I walk into the guild a fight breaks loose. Such wild animals they are, I hear yelling "Iron dragons Iron fist" and "Fire dragon flaming fist". They are just going at it. The fight was sending stuff flying my way trying to doge it a table was thrown my way using my magic I try and stop it. " Ice Make, shelled!" I yelled, the table didn't hit me but everyone stopped what they were doing and was paying attention the the humongous shelled made out of ice. I made it shatter it and they were all just looking at me. Out of nowhere a pink haired boy with flaming fist was yelling "Aye you fight me!". Before he could even land a fist on me I just froze him on the spot. Everyone in the guild started to laugh. A white haired girl came up to me with a simile on her face. "Oh my, sorry about Natsu he just gets like that, my name is Mirajane but everyone calls me Mira so what can I do for you?" "I came to join Fairy Tail," I said as happy as I can.

She held out the mark stamp, "Where do you want your Fairy Tail mark at and what color?" "I want it on my chest and I want it to be dark bule", taking off my shirt she place the marker on my chest when she removed it, I was an offical Fairy Tail member. "Oh and I never got to ask you your name what is it?" I do hope no one reconize my name. "My name is Jin, Jin Arson". "Well then welcome to Fairy Tail Jin. Everyone gave me a warm welcome, I see why Lucy came here it has a warm family feeling. Putting my shirt back on I head to the bar to chat with Mira some more. I took a seat at the bar, and Mira handed my a glass. "So Jin tell me why you wanted to come here," "Well form upon seeing my child friend Lucy she told me to come here, she told me that I would a place to call home and everyone is like family." She looked at me surprised for some reason. "Lucy- you mean Lucy Heartifelia, blonde brown eyes?" "Yes, that's her I saw her two days ago with the over grown gorilla with blonde hair." "You mean Laxus, Jin?" "Yea, I guess." While me and Mira got to know ourselves better a naked guy stood in front of me. "Gray, clothes." "Dammit." Hold on Lucy mentioned his name before she said that he was an Ice mage just like me. "Your name is Gray right, my name is Jin Lucy told me about you when I saw her." His eyes widen to me saying that.

"Nice magic back there, and sorry about that I was the one who had threw the table but you blocked it so fast. By seeing the magic you did I take it your and Ice mage like me huh?" "Well yea I am." Nice job freezing Natsu to he can't even break your Ice that is awesome." "Thanks my teacher taught me who to use my feeling to make my ice strong and barely unmealtable, so your friend wil have a hard time melting that." "I think we will be great friends Jin and how about join our team with us." "Sure I would love that, and I hope that the little flame boy wont try to fight me again." "Oh trust me he would." "Gray since we are both Ice mages I was thinking if we can train together, I want to be stronger than I am and to fight with no problem." "Sure, I would train you to be stronger, and when it comese to fist fighting don't be upset when I beat you up." "Oh I hardly doubt that Gray, could beat you with both hands behind my back." "Sure princess." Lucy was right I will get along with gray.

Looking around I see a guy with raven hair and piercing red eyes staring at me. I smiled at him, he half-smiled at me back. Going back to Mira, we chatted some more she told me about some of the members and who they are. She told me that there is four dragon slayers here and there are a lot of S-Class mages here to. After an hour I decided to let pinky defrost, when I did he was still trying to fight me. Mira yelled "Take it out side if you wanna fight." And that I did people filled up the stands and they was just watching. I stood there with pinky he was yelling "I'm all fired up." I was just waiting until it starts, my hands were in my pockets and wasn't going to remove them until I felt like it. Striping my shirt off, I was just beeing cool placing my hands back in my pockets. Then the words "Fight," the flame boy came charging at me with he flaming fist. Sending fast punches to hit me I quiclky use my fast reflexes to doge them. with every punch he was throwing he was not making contact.

Reaching back trying to hit me, I kick him sending him flying. I know the crowd was in awe because I was dogeing all his hits. This will show Gray that I can beat him with no hands and I am not even using magic. Pinky came up to hit me again I just use my combat magic to disappear and attack him I sent him flying into the sky and kicked him into the ground. My feet landed myself a few feet away from the crater that his impact made. I haven't even took my hands out of my pocket. I heard someone say" He doesn't use his hands to fight, he's just using brute strength to fight Natsu he didn't even break a sweat." I just chukled in response. That is how I fight no hands no magic until I feel like stop playing. The flame boy got out of the crater ready, it was time for me to get serious and end this fight. "Hey pink princess, stop playing around it is time to get real." I drew my hands out of my pockets and the area around me started to freeze. Flame boy got the idea that I was not playing this time and that I was ready to fight for real.

He came at me " Fire dragon roar." The flames hit me but I froze them on the spot."Now it is my turn fly boy." Using my magic I made a floor " Ice make floor." The little dragon was having a hard time getting up. I wantd to end this fight already. "Dancing blades", sending thousand of shard of ice right at him in surprise he had dodge them and sent flames my way.

them I landed on the other side of him, then I was picking up speed changing my attack. Fist came close range to my face, I was in shock that he had almost landed a hit on me. Now this was getting dangerous, he was picking up speed, I was gettiing to slow with my movements. One wrong move and I loose this fight, and no way in hell that I am going to lose. Letting my magic flow through my body, I turned the area around me into sub zero tempure and he began to freeze. The fight was done, I won pinky was frozen in my ice once again. "The winner is Jin", announce Mira. I let pinky out of the ice. Every one left the stands and I was congratulated by many people in the guild. "Oi, Jin that was fun lets do that again", said Natsu. I smiled back at him. Gray was there just looking at me, "Jin that was awesome you didn't even use your hands until later how did you do that and using your magic without a cantation."

"Lets just say that, I have years of pratice under my belt my friend."

* * *

During my short time here in Fairy tail I really do see what Lucy had ment that they will become family, and more.

Walking back into the guild I see, her a blueneett beuaty she was gorgeous. Her long hair was rippling around her and she was dressed in my favorite color, blue. When her eyes locked on mine and she just stared back at me her eyes were pulling me in like a tidel wave, she kept pulling. She smiled at me with blush on her cheeks, it was so cute. The way the tint of pink had looked on her face, with her porcline skin it was inticing. A hand on my shoulder had got me out the trance that me and the blueneett was sharring. Looking up from the figure it was Gray he had a pice of paper in his hands. Handing me the paper it read.

**Town in trouble, Dark guild has attacked us**

**We will take care of your lodings**

** Just help us**

**Reward: 2,000m Jewels**

**Location:Dragon city**

Looks like a awesome job and I think that this would be fun. "Team Natsu are going on this and I was wondering if you come wiff your pretty strong and that flame idiot wanted you to come along and Erza wants to talk to you about your magic, we wont take no for an answer Jin so what do you say?"This is the best thing ever I already meet friends I fought the dragon slayer, this is the best choice that I have made. "Yes, I would love to do this." "Great, come on we are ready to leave now the mission has already been approved." Walking to Mangolia station, was fun even when Gray and pinky would fight and I belive the scarlet haired woman is Erza broke the fight it was really funny. "So Jin, I was watching the fight with you and Natsu and I couldn't belive my eyes you had did a great job to," said Erza. We all walked in slince until we reached the station, just for some reason I can't get that girl out of her head, man she was a bueaty and she looks so amazing I think that I am in love. Hold on no I still like Lucy, but she has that over grown gorilla as her boyfriend uggh I am so stuck.

"Jin I saw that you and Juvia was having a stare off, it was pretty intense I though that Gray only can get her like that but I guess wrong,"said the dragon slayer. I even could deny that I kinda felt something when our eyes had lock it was like an instant connection and I kinda liked it when she had looked at me like that I still can vivdly see the pink tent on her white porclin skin and how her blue eyes had drawn me in. I was hit on the head with an firey fist, they got me out of the trance that I was in thank good for that I would have start to thinking about taking her. But If I was able to I don't think that I would be good enough Im just a virgin and that is sad at this age I should have been able to loose it but couldn't.

"Speaking of the devil here she comes," said Gray sounded annyoed about seeing her here.

"Juvia aslo wanted to come along with you, because Juvia has nothing to do." Her face still has a ligth blush to it and was so cute, her gaze had fell on me she smiled so sweetly that I felt a sudden rise in my pants. I quickly sat down to keep it from rising. "Jin-sama why are you sitting alone and not with the rest of us, do not like us do you not like Juvia to?" She sounded broken when she spoke about her. I turley might have fallen for the water mage, when she talks I only felll that she is talking to me. She has a effect on me that Lucy didn't even have. "Juvia, I do like you and the others and I just want to have a minute alone alright." She noded in response and left me alone in slince. I had to clam myself down, I breathed in and out and helped a whole lot with my situation. The howling of the train came to the station, we boarded the train. I sat near the window Juvia was beside me Natsu was laying his head in Eza's lap out cold because he was having a bad case of motion sickness. Gray had sat alone I could feel that he was in deep thought about something because he was giving off magical engry. Getting out of my seat I sat infront of Gray.

"Gray why are you so deep in thought about, your giving off alot of magical engry?" He looked at me then sighed. "Sorry man it is just that I am thinking about my little sister I wonder if she is safe and that thunder freak isn't doing anything to hurt her." I realize who he was talking about and that was Lucy and the gorilla. I chuckled "She is fine last time I was with her she had the gorilla carrying bags like a mule she was fine and happy really. I wished that I could get her to be like that around me." Not realizing that I was making a face with pure bliss when I talked about Lucy. "So, walking freezer you like Lucy, don't you I can tell by the look on your face?" I was true that I have felt for Lucy for years but now I can only see her a a friend who has been there for me, all my feelings for Lucy was now for the water mage.

"It was true that I did like her, no I could go to the lengths to say that I loved her, but she had never loved me back for seven years. But I do belive that I have fellings for someone else," turing my head to the livley water mage who smiled at me back. "Thank you Mavis she has moved on to someone who will actually like her." I was confused, did Juvia have feelings for Gray,but I think they are gone since she was all under me. "I care about her but I love someone else see, she was my childhood crush I had meet her on my way to Fairy tail but I haven't seen her since." I understood now when she was under him he was jsut friendly to her not in a mean sense but a nice way.

***Time skip***

Getting off the train in dragon city we head to the little town where e meet the mayor. When we had arived at the door a lady with big blacken eyes and her brown hair pulled into a tight bun with glases on her eyes. Her soft voice had spoken "Are you from Fairy tail, please show me a your marks. We showed her our marks and she led us down a hall we stopped at a large door. She opened the door a short man with orange hair was standing before us. "Thank you so much for taking this job the dark guild called dragon mouth has been totureing us for months now they steal our food and money are other stuff. I have the lodgings for you but I only have three singles and one double." He held the keys in his hand before I could grab a single the only one left was the doubble. Erza took the single "Sorry Juvia I have the tendency to punch people in my sleep so goodnight." why did that have to happen. "Gray was the next one to have the single room. "Sorry Jin I have the tendency to strip in my sleep see you later." Mavis has punished me I have to share the room with Juvia. "Sorry Jin I have the tendency to do other things in my sleep so good night, the blue exceed was behind him with a fish in his mouth. I was just in shock as Juvia was her face was so red it was like steam was comming out her ears.

I took the key an we were lead to our room. It was fairly large but I tought this was a double, there is nothing double about the beds. It was whole mattress and it was huge, the room was my favorite color blue. There were lamps at the base of the bed and a closet and a bathroom. Before I could say anything she ran to the bathroom. I plooed myself on the very yet comfortable bed it was so comfortable that I had fallen asleep. I felt warm and I could feel something dripping down my face I awoken to big brest in a towel in my face blue hair was around me, I realize that Juvia was on top of me in a towel. Her boobs were right in my face rubbing them selves on my chest. She was making me hard I could feel her rubbing her self on me making my want growing stronger.

Her face was so filled with lust, that it was sexy. I tried to keep myself under control she was pushing my limits. She sat on my erection, her core was radiating so much heat my erection was starting to become very painful. She removed the towel, and out came her brest they were so pretty and pink. Leaning up to her brest I cuped them in my hands and massage them gently. "Oh- Jin-sama, Juvia is happy when she first saw you I know that you have felt that connection we locked eyes. Juvia has been thinking about you as well Jin-sama. This is happening to fast this needs to slow down before that happens. I gently suck on her nipple while massaging the other in my hand. She was letting out the cutest moans ever, it was making it harder to control myself. She was still straddling me when I heard a zipping sound of my zipper. I felt soft hands on my manhood, her small hands were so soft and it felt good. I had pined her on the bed my manhood was rubbing against her core, I couldn't belive that this was happening. I rubbed the tip of my rod over her clit and she squirmed to my touch. A little of pre-cum had came out and it was all over her clit. Soon after that I had came all over her stomach I had felt so bad at this point I was about to do to do it but I was a sorry excuse for a man.

Juvia had got up and placed her hands on my face and made me face her. "Juvia sorry that she had rushed things a bit, Juvia was just lost in lust and heart and this happened. Jin-sama it is ok that you came, Juvia is also unexperienced as well so this can be slow. It's just that Juvia has a fire in her belly and that is there for you Jin-sama only you can put it out." Tears were streaming down her face, I wipe them away. "Juvia wants to be yours Jin-sama that if is you want Juvia?" How can I turn down my perfect element just how can I. "I wouldn't have it another way, princess." Her face blushed and I slammed my lips on hers, finally I have some one I could have a my own she is mine now no one can have her. Her lips tasted of the ocean, it was enticing. This is all new to me having a girlfriend, someone who will return my love and love me for what I am not what I can do.

She layed naked against me and she snuggled closer to me. "Juvia I do not want to move to fast lets just take things slow ok and then we can do all the things you want to do. "Juvia understands Jin-sama."

"Juvia I want you to call me Jin without the sama ok, I am your boyfriend now so there is no need for the sama ok. "Yes, Jin. I could feel her relax into me and she went to sleep the rising and falling of her chest, was a feeling that haven't gotten until now. I was not to far behind her, I fell into slumber with her.

I can see that Fairy tail has become a warm new family to me. Thanks Lucy.

* * *

**AN: I am done this chapter sorry for the long wait I had writers block. But I had got it done. Just to let all the readers know my internet is down and I will be posting less than before but I will try to get my chapters to you. : ). Thank you my Beta you help me a lot on this chapter.**

**Jin has gotten over Lucy and found that is heart lies with Juvia, naughty Juvia had dediced to tease Jin and it almost worked but yea I am mean. but they are going to take it slow.**

**And if you all are wondering about Grey's childhood crush I just put that in there I don't even have a name if you have something for her name tell me thanks.**

**Here are the names that I have so far**

_**Angel, Katrin, Reria, Alina, Lilith, Sapherina, Rose, Saphire and Jewel. **_

**If you have any namea that you have tell me, if you do that name might be her name**

**Until next time *Neshiaboo97***


	10. Chapter 9:Dragon Mouth

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine**

***Prevoius on A Heart Burns For You***

_I can see that Fairy tail has become a warm new family to me. Thanks Lucy._

* * *

Chapter 9: Dragon mouth

***Jin's POV***

The sun rays were hot on my face. Waking up to a pool of blue hair infront of me, I kiss her head. "Jin, are you awake?" "Yes Juvia I am awake now." I sit up and my eyes dawn all over the sight of Juvia's naked body, she gets up and sits on my lap. Her lips touched mine, my hands grabbed her ass and I was rewaeded with a moan. As we were makig out our room flew open and stood there was Gray his face had a blush on it. "Juvia and Jin I think that you should stop because Erza is on her way here and so it flame brain and Happy. Juiva was turing three shades of red.

She quickly got off my lap and went into the bathroom. Gray was looking at me. "What is it Gray why are you looking at me like that?" "No resaon but I do have to ask did you and Juvia have sex?" That just put a stop to me feeling good. "No, why do you ask?" He turned away from my gaze "No reason, but why the hell is she naked Jin?" I can't tell him what happen last night it wouldbe the death of me. "Nothing happened." He jut let it go. Erza, Natsu and the little exceed was in my room. Juvia had came out the shower dressed in a tight light blue shirt and a skirt.

"Early this moring I had took the liberity to ask the towns peoeple about dragon mouth and I kept getting the same answers which were "They take our money and childern and whatever else they can take". said Erza. "Also they reside in the woods not to far from here and let's go check it out," said Erza. We walked out of the house and started our way to the guild. Juvia had sliped her hand into mine and we walked behind everyone eles. Every now and then Natsu would glance at me and Juvia. We had reached a dark part of the forest where the trees were dead and the grass was black. I senesed something comming our way. With that me and Grey went into sync we froze the whole forest, everyone was on guard. A flash of a shadow went past me and then I heard a scream and it was gone. "Where's Juiva," asked Natsu. Shit they took Juvia. Now it has gotten serouis, they took my girl and now they got to pay.

All of my magic had flowed through my body, I was so angry in the process I had ran in the direction of the guild. I heard everyone's voice calling out to me but I just ignored them, I need to find Juvia that is all that is on my mind now. Storming thorugh the doors of dragon mouth, it was slient to slient. Walking futher into the guild, looking around I can cleary sense movement throuh the shadows. They finaly made their attack on me I dodge them with no problem. They never came out of the shadows, they just stayed hidden in the darkness. I attacked the darkness I heard thuds of falling people I left and search for Juvia.

I came across a huge door, I walked in and I saw Juvia or what I thought was Juvia in the room unconscious and with chains around her wrist. It was projection of her. "Are you listeing Fairy tail scum I have your girl if you want her back come get her, a beauty like her I wont able to control my self. If you don't come she won't be the same again." His laugher rock my core I broke the lacrima that was projecting her image. Making my way through the halls mages tried to attack me, but I just knock them out.

I didnt knoe when I had gotten shirtless and I didn't care. Soon as I found where they were keping her, the better. I heard screaming I noticed that it was Juvia who was screaming. "No- Dont touch me, only Jin can touch me!" It was getting louder with every minuite I was running. Kicking the door open eyes on me all the members in dragon mouth were looking at me. "Well how nice that the fair-" he said while my fist concected to his face sending him flying. "Now any if you picese of shit has something to say, say it now befor I bet all your asses to a pulp. They all gulp in response. "Jin",said Juvia Her face lit up at the sight at me. Her face was scuft up and her shirt was riped showing her lace blue bra, her hair was a mess.

"Now which one of you dragon shits did this to my gitl huh?" I gave then a menching glare. They look ask if they shit their pants. I went over to Juvia and broke the chains on her wrist. "Juvia which one of them wriped your shirt huh and who mess up your precious face huh?" She look at me like she was about to cry, her figer had lifted up to the guy I had gave the death glare to when I had came to unchain her. Getting back up I walked to the slim guy with brown hair and grey eyes, he had fear in his eyes. I punched him into a wall he fell to the ground. Then I went to tow on everyone else the whole guild was done. I wereck the room pices of the building was on the floor and look like it was comming apart.

I went over to Juvia and picked her up bridal style and we walked out of the guild, to me I think I went over board the building had colasped when we was compelety out of it. The running of foot steps came into view, Erza,Gray,Happy and Natsu was running toward me and Juvia. She looked up to me with soft eyes tears were comming out of them. "Juv-juvia is so-ry I cut her off with a deep kiss. The tears stop, and she was smiling onec again. The guys came closer to us. "Jin are you and Juvia ok, you ran off so quick it took us while to find you," said Erza. Everyone was smiling at me. "Nice work Jin the whole guild is gone', said Natsu. "Jin you can put me down now", said Juvia. I put her down and she place a kiss on my cheek. "So sexy Juvia, said the little exceed. She looked down at her self a screamed, her face blushed ten shades of red. I grabed my shirt and placed it over her so she could hide her bra.

We walked back to the mayor's house and collected our reward. "Erza do w have to leave no I want to sleep and take a bath and relax for a while can we leave tomarrow?" I whiend. She gave me a glare,then her face relxed a bit. "I do agree we can stay to to tomarrow but we will leave a 3:00pm to cactht the rush hour train. I grabed Juvia and headed back to our room. Slaming the door behind us. I pushed her body on the door, closing the space I hoverd over her looking into those beautiful orbs of her. "Juvia I am sorry that I let you get taken it was all my fault." She placed her hand on my face pulling me into a kiss. "Jin it is ok,alright what happen it was out of the blue even I wasen't ready for it to happen, but you did save me it was kinda cool to see you kick thoese lousy mages asses." I was not prepare for her response, but it was something that brought a smile to my face.

Her face was blushing as she asked me a question."Jin do you want to take a shower together?" The words could hardly come out her mouth. I riped the already riped shirt from her body, she let out a squeal. Nipping at the base of her neck leaving purple marks on her skin. Licking a path to her covered breast I froze the front of her bra then I broke it from her body. Her light pink dust nipples where looking at me. Slowly I began to suck on them, earning a moan from Juvia. I began to take her skirt off along with her lacy undergarment, she was naked before me. I took in her body it was amazing. She began to undress me, her hands traced my muclse all the way down to my pants. Undoing the belt if my pants, she unziped them and they fell to my knees steeping put of them I could help but see her staring the buldge in my boxers.

I took my boxers off without hassale, I heard her gasped at my size. Just like me she took in my body. We walked in to bathroom and ran the watter. The bathroom steames up as I wacth Juvia thread her fingers in her both step in to the running water, the feel of her breast on my skin makes my manhood rises between us hitting her in the stomach. She kissed my neck all the way to my promiet v and she stoped at my manhood. She was on her knees, she looked up at me and I knew what she was going to do.

She stoked it from tip to base in a steady pace then she sped up, I threw my head back in ecsty. She kissed the tip and placed me in her mouth taking all of me. She started to bob her head up and down. This was amazing her tounge was working it's magic on me, I felt that my end was near she was mooving faster now. Grunst and moans were escaping my mouth, she was undoing the lock on my self control by the minute. I came in her mouth she stayed there for a minute until I had finshed cumming and she sallow it.

"Jin that was my fist time doing that so was it ok?" I couldn't belive it she hadn't done this before but she could have fooled me. I didn't even say anything but I noded my head in response. I grabed the body wash and lather it up, placing the cloth over her back cleaning the dirt that clung to her body. Grabing her hands and moving the cloth on her hands cleaning them, then to her arms up to her shoulders. Missing her breast she let out a sigh in disapointment, getting on my knees I wiped the cloth over her ass and down to her legs kissing her legs all the way up to her neck she lets out a moan."Jin". I am trying to clean her and she is getting me hard pushed her body on mine her hard nipples touching my bare chest, closing the space between us.

"Jin, Juvia wants you". she said her voice was raspy and sexy. Her hands had wraped themslevs around my neck, her lips touched my neck sendind chills down my spine. I kissed her, slowly bitting on her bottom lip she moaned in response. Opening her mouth gave me leway to enter her mouth, my tounge darted in and out of her mouth. _She taste so good I don't that I can't hold on any longer._ We stood in the shower kissing until the water got cold and that didn't even seem to bother us. Breaking away from our embrace her fast was flushed and her eyes were full of lust, once more those blue obrs of hers were drawing me in.

"I think we should get out now Juvia", with that she agreed with me. We got out of the shower. We made it to or bed and we laid down still wet from the shower. We just laid there looking into each other's eyes, I mover a strand od hair away from her face.

"Juvia we are going back tomarrow and I don't have a place to live just yet so was wondering if.." I saw her eyes light up at my words. "Can I stay with you if that is alright with you." She pulled me into a hug I never knew she was strong she almost strangled me. I kissed her on the head and I went to sleep

* * *

**AN: Sorry I had extream writers block and thanks. But Ihad ust foud out that I have atouch of dyslexia and I want to make it an excuse but I will be better writing this so thanks to all my followers and the reivews love all**

**Neshiaboo97**


End file.
